


Birthdate Celebration

by BeaDragonia



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaDragonia/pseuds/BeaDragonia
Summary: Why do we have to wait to celebrate?





	Birthdate Celebration

Jennifer lay on her bed staring at the Shirley squirrel on her pillow. “Why?” 

“Why not?” answered Shirley squirrel.

“Because I don’t want to wait another Three Days.”

“Jennifer, you can pout, or you can listen.” Shirley whispered.

“Listen to what?” 

“Long ago, we were all given a choice, back when they started creating calendars and tracking days and time.” Jennifer pulled Shirley closer to listen better.

When Calendars were first made, everyone was given a choice when they were old enough to understand on how and when to celebrate their birth. But as time has passed, very few are given the choice any more because most chose to always choose one way. 

The choices were, to celebrate one time a year, on the date that they were born, for a full days time. Or, to break that celebration down into many smaller celebrations throughout the years time. You could choose a birthdate minute or a birthdate year. 

If you chose the birthdate year, you were required to wait until the date you were born on came again. If you chose the birthdate minute, twice a day, every day, you could celebrate your birthdate. But. You could only celebrate for One minute.

If you chose to do Birthdate minutes, you could not have a birthday celebration once a year. Imagine trying to get your friends together for one minute two times a day. Eat your cake, unwrap your presents all in only one minute. You couldn’t save the cake, you couldn’t save the presents that you hadn’t opened. You could only have what you had already opened up.

Imagine all the people with birthdate minutes, how many people would celebrate that one minute with you at 11-19 if their birthdate minute was 11-18? 

So, if you add up all those one minute birthdate minutes for an entire year, now you can’t count the birthdate day of course. You end up with 12 hours and 13 minutes. All at one time. Or you can fight for that one minute twice a day and be upset because it is gone so quick.

Do you see why most people chose birthdate Day celebrations over the birthdate Minutes now?

You’re old enough now to make your choice yourself. Which do you chose?

Jennifer never hesitated. I will wait for my birth DAY!


End file.
